The sensitivity of transition edge superconducting (TES) detectors can be comparable to the best liquid nitrogen cooled semiconducting infrared detectors, but with a much larger detection range extending to long wavelengths. Extensive efforts have been directed to realize TES detector arrays. The multistep detector fabrication process, inter-pixel crosstalk and sophisticated read-out schemes are common problems in this area of research. Both current and voltage biased detectors have been considered. However, the traditionally accepted approach to detector design suggests a discrete pixel organization with electronic signal commutation. We propose another method for the registration of the spatial distribution of the thermal radiation intensity. It is based on the idea that localized heating or magnetic fields may be used to create normal, superconducting or transition resistive states and to control their spatial location on the surface. In the present invention, a laser beam, precisely focused on the strip, is used to nucleate the resistive area sensitive to external thermal effects. By displacing the laser beam along the strip we obtain the voltage signal modulated by the temperature distribution due to the external side effects.